Hermione's Story Not as simple as you think
by mione-wannab
Summary: R for very lil violence. Hermione's has a bigger part in the prophesy than expected. Her choice could mean defeat of Voldermort or defeat of Harry. 'Mione's adventure. How much will she sacrifice for her friends or Will the darkness make her bitter. Duels
1. Rendezvous

HERMIONE'S STORY  
  
A/N Thank you for reading my fanfic! I am a big Hermione fan because she is so intelligent, brave and bossy. I wanted to write a story that was scary and angsty and am learning how to make scenes scary. If you flame that's ok! Flame on! I'm just writing for the fun of it~   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Tho I wouldn't mind to have Daniel Radcliffe.. JK!   
  
Ch. 1 Rendezvous  
  
The moonlight poured through the cracked stained glass window above Hermione Granger's desk. It crept over the scattered papers and stacks of books, across her hand and lit up her face. She paused to catch a glimpse of the silver light, huge moon which made the school grounds look gorgeous "Now that's magical." Then went back to scratching down notes and studying till 2 am, eventually she tip-toed across the wood floors and fell into the big 4-poster bed and sunk into piles of quilts and pillows. She smiled contently and drifted off to sleep, exhausted.   
  
Morning came way to soon, she did her best to straighten her wavy hair, but not to much avail. Plus she was exhausted from last night's studying. Grabbing her bags and rushing out the door to eat breakfast with her friends. Hermione even had a few Slytherin friends this year, she even had a Slytherin boyfriend, Draco.   
  
He had changed so much over the years, he rebelled against his father and decided not to become a death eater. She smiled because everything was perfect…. She was in love.   
  
"I cant even see because of that fro!" screeched Pansy.   
  
Her friends about died laughing. "how can she even fit through doors with all that hair?" one of her friends cackled .   
  
Rage and adrenalin rushed through her veins, she whipped around   
  
"I can change my hair if I want, but you can make yourself smart. You'll always e a stupid, ugly jerk, so leave me alone!!" It was all really rushed and blurred but she got the message.   
  
It didn't really matter to her. No matter what people said, she always felt beautiful. She had an inner glow and confidence, but her confidence wasn't really pride, it was sprouted from Draco's love for her. He made her feel as beautiful as she really was. She never cowered from their insults anymore.   
  
  
  
"Hey 'Mione, are you alright?" Harry said looking concerned.  
  
"yeah Harry, thanks"  
  
"They're just jealous. You have beautiful hair.." Blushing Harry turned back to his breakfast.  
  
Chuckling to herself ' He was really nice and had been a good friend to all of us.'   
  
Draco came towards her from across the room, she smiled at him. 'He needs me because now he has someone that really loves him..' she thought to herself happily.   
  
  
  
"hey.. meet me in the dungeon hallway after dinner," he whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head and left, glaring at Harry. Gloating, she finished her breakfast.  
  
Spending the day wondering about Christmas Holiday and what Draco was talking about, her day was really good. At dinner time, she got ready and headed toward the dungeon. 'What a strange place to meet anyways.. so cold and dark.' She never knew what cold and dark was till the next few days.   
  
She snuck behind a tapestry in the prefects meeting room, a picture on the different magical symbols, and of mischievous faeries and other magical beast. Behind the tapestry was a thick, heavy oak door.   
  
Her heart pounded and her breath was ragged. She seemed to hesitate, 'Just nerves!' she laughed it off. Once inside, she shivered and pulled her robes tightly around her. Dripping water fell onto the stone floors and a rat scuttled away. The only light was candle sconces along the walls, but they were very spaced out and it was terribly dim. But even the light seemed to spell out doom; they created shadows that seemed to come alive and follow close behind her. ' I don't even know where I am.. How stupid, I'm here every day for bloody potions.' She put her hand out to touch the wall to guide her.  
  
"AHH!!!!" screaming shortly, before she got control of herself. Instead of cold wall, she felt slime. 'if I get caught down here, I could get in such big trouble! What happened to me, I'm always doing things that get me into trouble, sneaking off all the time. I guess love makes you do things you'd never thought you'd do!' She concluded smiling, 'this is kind of…exciting' Gathering her wits she walked on, but the twist and turns seemed to go on forever…  
  
~~~~~~~ With Draco~~~~  
  
"Where is she?" A dark hooded figure growled at the tall boy with blonde hair and icy eyes.   
  
"She'll be here... Just be patient" He shot back angrily  
  
"I wouldn't take that tone with me if I were you boy..."   
  
~~~~~~~With Hermione~~~~  
  
A door creaked behind her, she turned but all she could see was darkness. She ran away from the noise into the pitch black until she was worn out. Giving up all hope she collapsed on the nasty dungeon floor and began to cry.   
  
"Draco where are you?" she sobbed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Draco~~~~~~~  
  
"I found her..." another dark figure hissed  
  
The two others followed.  
  
~~~~~With Hermione~~~~  
  
Something touched her shoulder and she screamed.   
  
"It's only me 'mione…."   
  
It was Draco, but his voice somehow frightened her, it sounded evil and even demented somehow.   
  
"thank goodness." She replied in a cautious whisper  
  
Putting his hand on the small of her back and pulling her close to him, she felt his breath on her neck and he began to slide his hands...  
  
"Draco… stop.."  
  
His icy gray eyes were flashing, "That is the last time you're going to tell me to stop, Granger. I bet you don't tell Potter to stop."   
  
She felt as if he was a stranger, the stone expression on his face, and the anger in his eyes, scared her to death. She froze under his gaze.  
  
"…What are you talking about?" she managed to rasp  
  
He came closer, "don't be afraid, 'mione" he winked.  
  
Backing away from his touch wearily, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye; it seems he had her cornered against the wall.   
  
"I better be getting back."  
  
"Come on Granger, don't be such a goody goody, I'm just playin' with you. You know I love you."   
  
He grabbed her wrist with one hand. She couldn't move one muscle. Jerking and pulling away, it was no use. With his other hand he was tying her wrist with a thick rope.   
  
"Kiss me.." She whispered. Needing the feeling that he cared about her and that he wasn't going to murder her or something, she was already freaked out from the dungeon. 'This might just be on of those games he plays but.. Just in case..'  
  
She pulled her wand out with her teeth from her bag that was around her neck, he didn't even notice is or really see it in the dark.  
  
Ignoring her pleads to kiss her, he went on to tie her ankles together. After he was finished he looked satisfied at his work so far, then he grabbed a metal pipe and raised it over his head. His face looked considerate for a moment, looking down at her he smiled evilly as if he was really going to enjoy what was about to happen… 


	2. Blood on the Snow

Disclaimer: I Dont own Harry Potter, but I wouldnt mind to have Daniel Radcliffe JK JK  
  
"PRALYSIS!" She shouted pointing her wand with her teeth at Draco, who instantly became paralyzed.   
  
"STUPID MUDBLOOD" He roared,   
  
The two dark hooded figures crept out of the shadows, but all she could see was there red eyes that the candles lit up. Pointing her wand at them she began to shout another curse, but they were faster. Four more seemed to seep out of the walls of the dungeons and steadily walk towards her. They were intent on finishing Draco's plan.   
  
"Accio Wand" one mumbled and the wand flew from her hands. They had put a curse to silent her as well. Concentrating with all her might she fought the darkness that took over her mind and clouded her vision.   
  
She looked upward at the hooded figure looming above her, his robes touched her leg, which she tried desperately to kick him with. The pipe was coming down fast as she struggled to move, but she also was paralyzed. "AVAKADRAVA!" She screamed the killing curse at the top of her lungs, somehow her mind defeated the darkness that filled it and she overcame the curse of silence. She screamed the curse with every fiber of her body. Every emotion she has ever felt, and what she was feeling right now; betrayal, was focused at the death eater standing before her. It took every bit of strength she had left and she passed out, cold.   
  
The remaining death eaters shoved her limp body into a body bag, and carried it outside along with the paralyzed Draco and dead death eater. The snow was falling outside Hogwarts, and blood stained a path from the dungeon door to the death eater's ghostly stallions. They mounted the large black skeletons of horses with red glowing eyes, and sped across the countryside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Hogwarts the next morning~~~~~~  
  
"MIONE! WAKE UP!!" Ginny's normal wake up call.   
  
Getting no response she peeked around the curtain of the bed, her bed was empty already made up. 'Must be studying....' she smiled 'that's our Hermione!' and went down to breakfast.  
  
When she didn't come to breakfast, or her first class, they were worried. So they decided to go to Dumbledore. Later they found out he was gone on ministry business. Her panicked friends started a search party and they began looking for Hermione...  
  
"It probably has something to do with Draco..." Harry growled  
  
"Yeah I haven't seen him around to bother us, maybe they eloped." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"I just don't think Hermione would leave without telling us..." Harry thought for a moment, "I remember he was whispering to her at breakfast, and she wasn't in the common room after dinner, actually I waited up for her but she never came back."  
  
"Yeah the two love birds snuck off."  
  
Harry looked deeply hurt, and tears formed in his eyes, walking off to calm down.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Cho asked  
  
"Hermione's gone missing..."   
  
"GOOD RIDANCE!" She laughed, she was deeply jealous of Hermione's attention from Harry.  
  
Later that evening, while the teachers were searching Hogwarts, they found blood on the dungeon floor, following it outside the door, the found the snow was stained.  
  
Professor McGonnal cried aloud, the others were in pure shock, but all began to cry.   
  
~~~~~~~Back with Hermione~~~~~~~   
  
'Mhhmmaahnmm…Just a dream... .' she groaned as she stretched waking up. But she was a bit afraid to open her eyes; it all seemed so real…   
  
She panicked; it wasn't a dream after all. 


End file.
